


i'm just a kid (i shouldn't be so sad)

by frick_no



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diego Hagreeves Loves His Knives, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Diego Hargreeves is Flash Thompson, Diego Hargreeves-centric, Flash Thompson Redemption, Flash Thompson is Diego Hargreeves, Hargreeves Children (Umbrella Academy) Need a Hug, No Incest, Number Five | The Boy didn’t disappear, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, for all of that weren't aware, other tags too be added, that was sarcastic, why is that not a tag?, will add characters as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frick_no/pseuds/frick_no
Summary: The one where Diego Hargreeves is Flash ThompsonOrVarious one shots set in my universe :)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	1. Ch 1

**Author's Note:**

> All of these one shots are set in an AU where after Ben died Reginald Hargreeves was arrested for child abuse and neglect, and all of the Hargreeves kids were split up sent to different places in the US (let's pretend the TUA is set in Toronto). (Ben died 4 months before their 16th birthday).
> 
> Btw, this is sorta an introductory chapter. Most of the stories are set in their senior year; this is set 3 months after Flash arrived (which is when he's 16).

“Peter!” Ms. Warren’s loud voice snapped him out of his short nap.

“Sorry, Ms. Warren.” Peter said sheepishly. 

Ms. Warren sighed. “It’s alright. Just try to get more sleep during the night.” He nodded, and Ms. Warren went back to rambling about whatever they were learning in math now.

He heard MJ snort behind him, and turned subtly to see Flash pull away from whispering in her ear. Peter couldn’t help but frown. Flash had been okay with MJ, but he was dicks to Peter and Ned.

“Hey.” A kind voice came from the door. There was a brunette woman wearing a pantsuit with a messenger slung over her shoulder, leaning against the doorframe. 

“You ready to go see your siblings?” As she didn’t directly address anyone, Peter and his classmates all wildly spun around in their seats, looking for the person she was speaking to.

A voice he did not expect spoke up. “Yeah. Just let me pack up.” Flash pushed himself out of his seat and started to shove books into his bag. 

“Of course. Allison and Klaus are already there; we’ll pick the rest of the kids up.” She said.

“Can we talk about more time?” Flash asked while packing. 

“I told you, the parents don’t want you interacting with them. I secured this meeting out of sheer luck.” She replied.

Flash sighed and pushed in his chair, then followed the lady out the classroom, leaving everyone with questions and no answers.


	2. NOT A CHAPTER

Soooo, I'm sorta having writer's block, so I might not be updating for a lil bit. But if anyone has any ideas I'd love to hear them!

-val

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short and references pretty much nothing about TUA, but they'll get longer.  
> This is my first work in both fandoms, hope you like!!  
> Constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
